I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for reducing noise in a power supply generator and other circuits.
II. Background
In a communication system, a transmitter may process (e.g., encode and modulate) data to generate output samples. The transmitter may further condition (e.g., convert to analog, filter, frequency upconvert, and amplify) the output samples to generate an output radio frequency (RF) signal. The transmitter may then transmit the output RF signal via a communication channel to a receiver. The receiver may receive the transmitted RF signal and perform the complementary processing on the received RF signal to recover the transmitted data.
The transmitter typically includes a power amplifier (PA) to provide the required transmit power for the output RF signal. The power amplifier should be able to provide high transmit power whenever needed and should have high power-added efficiency (PAE) in order to reduce power consumption. A power supply generator may generate a supply voltage for the power amplifier. The power supply generator should efficiently generate the supply voltage with as little noise as possible, even with a low battery voltage.